The Clinical Research Center at the University of Oregon Health Sciences Center provides in-patient, out-patient, and Core Laboratory facilities for use by faculty investigators conducting a series of studies on the etiology, pathophysiology and treatment of a variety of human diseases. The Center serves as a unique institutional resource for bringing together scientists from a variety of pre-clinical and clinical disciplines for multidepartmental cooperative investigative efforts. Important programs of research currently underway in the Clinical Research Center include oncology, vasospastic ad atherosclerotic vascular disease, immunology, endocrinology, narcotic addiction, cardiology, nephrology, and hypertension. Over 30% of all investigative protocols currently under active study in the Clinical Research Center have a demonstrated need for research dietetic facilities. This includes the important program of lipid-atherosclerotic diseases under investigation by Dr. Connor, Associate Program Director of the Clinical Research Center. In the initial renovation and relocation of the Clinical Research Center at this institution approved by the NIH in our grant year 09 (1975), adequate funds for dietetic facilities were not included. All dietetic supported protocols to date have been accomplished with very makeshift and indequate dietetic facilities. A supplement to the year 11 grant (1977) was approved by the NIH for the provision of dietetic facilities. Unfortunately, the amount of money awarded for this renovation has proved to be inadequate for the accomplishment of the total necessary CRC dietetic facility addition. In this supplement to the year 12 budget, we are requesting funds to complete the dietetic renovation to provide adequate dietetic facilities in our Clinical Research Center for the first time, air conditioning for the patient rooms in the Clinical Research Center which is deemed essential for the conduct of investigative studies in the unit, and for the provision of a conference room for use by investigators, nurses, as well as patients.